Hidden Secrets
by Kira-Kitsune-No-Tenshi-Godess
Summary: A young woman has come to Kohaha,going by the name of Kagome. This woman holds many secrets and has come with a strange cat......KashiGome.
1. Chapter 1

Kira: Please veiw my profile before trying to claim me of stealling my own work. (sweatdrop) Can you even steal from your ownself?

Kira: 'Ello! I wrote this story in hopping that someone would tell me how they like my wrighting, I love to read and wright stories but ... yah...

Kagome : Kira does not own Naruto or Inuyasha! But she does own this story.

Kira : Thanks Gome!

Kagome : No Prob!

Inuyasha : Shut up wench!

Kagome : SIT ! SIT! SIT!SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT, (goes on& on)

Kira: (sweatdrop) Lets go to the story since they're busy.

A young woman sat in a forest clearing in a tall tree with a tan cat with black markings, a red diamond on its forehead, two tails, and red eyes.

The woman scratched behind the cats ear while whispering,"Kilala, how do you think Sango-chan and Miroku's line is doing?"

"Mew!" was her reply making her giggle.

The woman had long black hair with a blue tint held in a high ponytail, tan skin, baby blue eyes, and a full and curvous body even a model would kill for.

She wore an ankle length midnight blue fighting kimono with silver and gold vine embroidery, a slit on each side that started at her hips,and a silver and purple obi. She also wore a pair of black stylish midcalf boots, a slver chain neclace with a magical orchid jewel, a purple ribbon held her hair up, and a silver charm braclet that held weapons, bags, and magicl iteams as charms.

You see this woman is Kagome Hig _Tashio_, she is really an Elemntal Miko Ninja Witch Midnight Lunar Silver/Gold/Purple/Bluer Fox Elf and Gardian of the Shikon No Tama or Jewel of Four Souls. She is only in a human illousion and the cat in her lap is a fire cat demon, Kilala.

I shook my head at Kilala's answer after giggling as I stood up on the branch with her in my arms.

"Come on,lets go to Kohana. We might be able to stay for a while before Inuyasha, Sess, Kiki, or Shippo-chan come get us." I said ,giggling, before I lept from tree to tree towards the village of Kohana, the Village Hidden In The Leaves,thhat once was known as Edo or Keade's Village to some. ( I know it's not but, Meh. shrugs)

I stopped in a tree near the wall gaurded by two anbu, well two sleeping anbu since it was only 6:20 am.They had probably gotten night watch and fell asleep.

"Hey Kilala, should I wake them up/" I asked her as I put her on my shoulder , the cat demon nodded her head.

I grinned mischeviously as I lept from the tree and silently crept toward the two sleeping ninjas.

Once I was close enough, I enlarged a _large_ bucket,and using my elemental abilities, I had it become filled with ice cold water.

Snickering lightly, I lifted the bucket over the two's heads and ' splash! '

I giggled while watching the two anbu jerk awake, sputtering at the water and sitting against the 25 foot wall surrounding the village.

"Now , now, no sleeping on the job! " I chastisied cherrily while shrinking the bucket and placing it back on my braclet.

Grinning, I used my demon strength and lept to the top of the wall.

Kira: Well, that 's chapter 1! I hope you liked it!

Inuyasha: Why would they like anything you right, wench?

Kira: Shut up or I'll be forced to bring out the pictures where yo-Inu yasha covers Kira's mouth muhm nonm mmhtrhmph!

Kagome:What pictures?

Inuyasha: Nothing!

Inuyahsa:Oww! holds now bleeding hand

Kira: grins, fangs glinting Thought so.

Kagome: What pictures?

Inu: shouts Don't tell her! I'll shut up!I'll be good!

Kira:shrugs Sorry Gome, my little 'brother' made to good of a deal.

Gome: To bad. sighs

Kira; I want at least 2 reviews good or bad before I continue. No flames please but if you must...

Sessohmaru: Flame or make my imouto sad , and I'll slowly disect you alive!

Kira: Hehe. sweatdrop Hey aniki, no need to scre them or they might not review.

when'd he get here? sweatdrop

Kira: Anyway, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Kira:I'm back!And I'd like to thank my readers for their support!I'm sory for the short chapter last time but I was busy and wanted to at least get a little in.

Inu: Feh, this is stupid!

Kira: SHUT UP YOU STUPID HORSES ASS! NO ONE ASKED FOR YOU TO COMMENT! ( pulls a GIANT mallet from thin air and wakes him upside the head) I can't believe we are related in the slightest.

Gome: I gotta agree with you there, but didn't you say that you were only related because of Sessohmaru's mom?

Kira: Yep! Now, on with the story!

With a small wave and a wink to the startled anbu , I flipped down the other side while careful not to let Kilala fall from my shoulder.

I landed softly on my right knee.

I stood up and scratched Kilala behind her ear while looking around.

I sensed a kitsune avatar or a fox demon spirit inside a human, looking toward where I sensed the aura ,I found a blonde haired gennin in orange.

Walking towards him, I called, " Excuse me, but can you take me to Tusunde? "

The blonde geennin grinned, "Yah! I can take you to 'Ba-Ba - chan! "

"Great! I'm KagomeAnd the cat on my shoulder is Kilala! Nice to meet cha!"I chirped as I followed the blonde boy.

"Cool! I'm Naruto Uzamaki and I'm gunna be mext Hokage! Beleave it!" He said , I could tell he had a great future ahead of him.

"That's great Nar-chan! I believe that you can do it!" I grinned as I felt happiness radiate from him.

Naruto stopped infront of Hokage Tower and replied, " Thanks Gome-chan! Baba's in a bad mood so I'm gunna leave you here. I gotta get to training before I'm late! "

Giggling, I chirped, " No prob! I'll see ya around, I''m gunna be staying for a whileso I'll seee ya around! Now go on before you're late and get in trouble! "

"Okay,See ya! " I shook my head in amusment as the young avater speed off before entering the building with the now asleep Kilala in my arms.

I walked past the 'secretary' without givving the woman a glance as she yelled at me.

Passing threw the halls , I finally came upon the one I knew to be Tusunde's office and enter the room; not even bothering to knock and carefull to not disturb the sleeping neko in my arms.

Looking around the room filled with beer bottles and suck, my eyes finally landed on a drunken woman who was guzzling down what looks to be a six pack while reading a paper from the large stack that sat on the corner of her desk.

"You do know that you shouldn't be drinking so much? " I asked her, making the old woman jump and quickly start yelling," WHO THE HELL ? "

I winced as her yelling rang LOUDLY in my ears and /Kilala quickly lept from my arms, turned into her form, and got into a battle stance before Tusunde stopped her yelling as she looked at me.

"OH! Sorry, Lady Kagome! I did not know that it was you, I thought it was someone else." The woman rambled on about not knowing it was me and that she was sorry while Kilala turned back to her kitten form in taking in the scean and returned to my shoulder with a roll of her red cat eyes.

"It''s alright Tusunde. I just wanted to inform you that Kilala and I were gunna be staying here for awhile before we are pulled away from our visit for some reason." I replied to have her nod.

She brought another beer out as she said, "Okay."

I quickly stole the bottle before she could drink any and chirped while grinning playfully, " Didn't I say you shouldn't drink so much? "

"_KAGOME!_ " She whined as she reached for the beer in my hand.

I moved it out of her reach while carefull of the neko on my left shoulder.

" Na-uh! You've had enough! " I teased as I had the bottle and any hidden beer bottle that had beer in it dissapear from the room.

"See ya later, Tusunde! "I called while exiting the room before she could relize what I had done and hurried out of the building.

"KAGOME!!! " I heard her yell as I ran towards the training grounds, laughing as I also felt amusement coming from Kilala.

Giggling,I stopped in a tree near one of the training grounds.

"Well that was fun! " I chirped to Kilala, who nodded in a somewhat agreement.

"YOU 'RE LATE!! " a boy and girl 's voice yelled from the training grounds near us. (Wonder who it is?)

Naruto and Sakura glarred angrilly at the silver haired jonin that was their sensei.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to help an old late across the street." Kakashi answered as he calmly read his perverted book.

"Liar! " The two gennin shouted angrilly as Sauske watched the three boredly.

Kagome watched the scean before her in amusement after watching Kilala run off, probably to hunt herself down some mice.

Kira: Well there's another chapter.I know it's not hat much longer but...yah. sweatdrop

Sango: Well, you at least updated.

Kira: True! Please review! (hey that ryhmes!) I will not update untill I get at least a couple!

Inu: Don't review! That way I don't have to waste my life here!

Kira: Why You! ( starts beating him with a large random object)

Sango: Well since Kira is...sweatdrop - watching Kira beat the shit out of Inuyasha while yelling out random cuss words ...busy I'll say it for her - please review and tell who she should pair the following up with...with the exception of Inu, Kagome, Kikiyo, Shippo, Sessohmaru, Rin, Souten, Kakashi, Miroku and myself. :

Naruto

Sauske

Sakura

Lee

Iruke

Hinata

Neji

TenTen

Gai - shudders -

Iruka

and anybody else who I currently can't think of - only people of Kohana though!


	3. Chapter 3

Kira: Hehe, sorry for the wait. I was alittle out of it for a while. But I' 'm good! Also, I would like to thank my reviewers! I' 'm glad that you like my story! I would also like to let you all know that I will let the poll stay up for more votes and to let my readers know that it is a Kagome / Kakashi pairing and I am sorry to those who do not like that pairing but I do soshrugs.

Inu walks in: So you think people are actually reading this crap?

Kira: eye twitches before yelling SHUT UP , YOU STUPID ASS! I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR COMMENTS ! voice turns sugarry sweet Now why don't you be a good little puppy and do the disclaimer before I have Kagome-chan sit you to hell ;then, have Sess bring you back so that I can kill you myself and then repeat the process?

Inu: sweating profussly and shaking slightly, says haughtily to try and regain dignity My _sister_ does not own Naruto or I cause if she did then she would have been out of a job because they both would suck ass!

Kira: Thats it! You have to the count of fifteen to run before I come after you and **_slowly_** and**_ painfully_** dissenmember you and feed whats left of your body to a pack of starved man eating pirrahnas.

Inu: quickly runs away before she culd even finish utering painfully ( though she only continued because he could still partlly hear what she was saying since he is a hanyou.)

Kira: chipperly Well , On with the story as I go find Inu to _play! _ Have fun! skipps off while calling out for Inuyasha

Kagome and the others: sweatdrop

Gome: On with the story! screems are faintly heard in the background along with 'evil ' lughter Yaaaaah. bigger sweatdrop

Kakashi simply continued to read his perverted book and said, " Hmm, start climbing, ten times.No breaks."

Naruto and Sakura made for the trees grumbling about having a lazy teacher as Sasuke simply started climbing the tree closest to him.

Kagome rose a brow at how it ended, not amusing at all! She pouted at the four in the clearing as she turned to move back to the village center to have a kuni be pressed to her throat before she moved.

"What are you doing here, watching my team and I ? " Kakashi asked as he pressed the kunai closser to her neck.

Kagome grinned mischeviously and cocked her head to the side to look at the masked anbu behind her while careful of the kunai at her neck.

" I was simply curious as to why there was people yelling in the training grounds next to me." Kagome chirped as some stray hair fell into her face , acting as if a kunai wasn't held against her and this happened everyday.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei! What are you oing to Kagome-chan?! "Nauto called as he noticed the two in the tree.

Kakashi removed the kunai from Kagome's neck and lept back to where he once stood as Kagome simply grinned cherrfully and calmly lept to the ground.

" Hello, Naruto, I 'm sorry that I interupted your training, I was simply curious as to the yelling.

Oh and Tusunde-san is also mad that I took all the beer from her office and hid it. " I snickered lightly as Sakura and Sasuke joined them on the ground.

Naruto said, "Cool!How were you able to do that? Are you sure you got them all,cause she hiddes them? "

Kagome grinned mischeviously as Kakashi, Sasuke,and Sakura staired at the two, " Yep! I got 'em all! ",Kagome teased, "But I'm not telling how! A magician never reveals her secrets."

Naruto pouted making Kagome laugh before turning to the other three and chirped, "Sorry, again for the interution! I'll be leaving you to your training! See ya later peoples and thanks again Nau- chan!"

Kagome waved as she walked away with Naruto calling out as she left, " Bye Gome-chan! "

Kira: Well, there ya go!Another chapter!

Miroku: Ah , Lady Kira, if I may, What happened to Inuyasha?

Kira: Grins mischeviously Lets just say...he is...indisposed.

Miroku: Ah, I see. backs away

Kira: Please review!

: Poll :

Naruto/Hinata - 2

Lee/Sakura - 2

Kira:If you want a different pairing to the two above please tell in the review! Also please tell me a couple more pairings for the others!


	4. Chapter 4

Kira: Chipperly 'Ello peoples!Thank you for the reviews!And sorry for the wait! Also I would like to say that how peoples know eachother and why the peoples are there/ act like they do should be revieled in later chapters!

Gome: sweatdrop Ah, Kira-san? Don't you mean will be? I mean you are wrighting.. er typing the story?!

Kira:Really? Oh yah! I am! everyone sweatdrops I forgot! even bigger sweatdrops Anyway! Please review and tell for more pairings please! Thanks! Now! On with the story!

"Hey, Naruto! How do you know her? Who is she? " Sakura demanded as the other two staired at the blonde, also wanting to know; though for there own reasons, Mwahahahaha...back to the story.

Naruto looked at them, answering happily,"That was Kagome!And she's my friend! "

"Who would want to be your friend, Dope? " Sasuke snorted as Kakshi simply started reading his perverted book.

Suddenly, a _large_ cat pounced on the black haired Uchiha right before Naruto was about to tacle him, startling those in the clearing as it sat on his back after being surrounded by flames, turning into that of a kitten.

"Hey, aren't you Kilala? "Naruto questioned the fire neko calmly sitting on the back of a bewildered and out of breath Sasuke.

Said cat demon nodded before jumping into Naruto's arms and off Sasuke's back as Sakura finally got out of her daze and helped him up before yelling at Naruto,"Naruto! Keep that cat away from Sasuke-kun!"

Kakashi watched his students from overtop his book while Naruto replied, "Kilala has a mind of her own, I can't stop her. Besisdes, Kilala is Gome-chan's not mine."

Kagome continued on walking through the market area when she suddenly sneezed.

She shook it off and continued toward the village gate when she sneezed again; she looked around before shaking her head and muttering to herself, " It 's probably nothing."

Glancing a head of her, Kagome spotted a tall, blue eyed man arguing with three anbu about being alloud to bring his _large_ weapon into the village.

Kagome laughed as she watched the man glare angrilly at the anbu while walking towards the group.

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT I 'M GOING TO LET YOU TAKE MY BABY! " The man yelled at them as the wind blew at the black braid laying against his back.

"Let him keep it.He will not harm anyone without a good reason, and if you wish to argue - take it up with Tusunde - san and tell her Kagome says he's good." Kagome called to the three anbu before the man could remove the weapon from his back, knowing he would probably kill them if not stoped.

The four men looked at her, the man's blue eyes widening slightly in reconization before smirking while the anbu finally nodded in defeat; having been told that they were to listen to her by Tusunde after she threw a fit that is and showed them what she looks like by means of a transformation jutsu.

The anbu let the man enter the village warrily before going on with their business as he walked over to Kagome.

"Thanks. Kago-imouto-chan." he said in greetings with a large smirk.

Kagome grinned back as she chirped," No prob. Long time no see,..."

Kira: Mwahahahahaha! a cliffy! Review!toughtful I wonder what happens next?

Everyone: sweatdrop

Sango: Ah Kira-san? Didn't Kagome-chan discus this with you earlier? Are you not the one creating this story?

Kira: You know what? everyone stares I forgot what I was going to say.

everyone: bigger sweatdrops

Sango: shakes head Anyway, Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Kira: (grinning) Hello, peoples!I 'd once again like to thank my reviewers ,but I ask that you offer me a couple more side pairings!Please!Also, this chapter you egt to find out who Mr. Mysterious is! Also, this is my story so you will have to go with me and you should have most of your questions answered in later chapters. I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

Gome: (sighs) Again with the should, really Kira?

Kira: ( humming 'We 're off to see the Wisard ' ) Hm? Oh! Sorry Gome, What 'd you say?

Kagome: (Sweatdrop) Nevermind, Kira-chan...On with the Story!

Kagome grinned back as she chirped," No prob. Long time no see,Bankotsu-aniki."

The black haired man grinned while asking,"Yeah, so what are you doing in this ninja village imouto instead of annoying the hell out of Inu-baka and Sessohmaru?"

Kagome shrugged as she grinned happily,"I have free time and decided to check up on Sango-chan and Miroku-hentai 's line with Kilala. Besides I alway's liked visiting Keade-san's village.You? "

Bankotsu laughed lightly as he followed his chipper adopted sister," I was sent out to check up on the Hyugga clan by Suikotsu since they are the decendants of a couple of his 'friends'."

Kagome shook her head at his term with a snicker," Whatever, Ban. I thought you got over

Sui-aniki-kun's fight to keep his own 'secrets' and such. Where are the others anyway? "

Shaking his head as they entered a small cafe; he replied, "They are back at the cave, made me come alone since 'I'm the leader meaning I must go alone'."

Kagome laughed at her adopted brothers grumbling as she ordered the two something to eat.

Naruto and his team walked through the village looking for Kagome.

"Naruto! You're her friend, shouldn't you know where she lives!?!" Sakura yelled angrily, still looking for the woman that had interupted their training.

Naruto laughed nervously, " Heh heh. Well..."

Sasuke snortedin amusement," Stupid Dope."

Kilala from her place in Naruto's arms hissed at the black haired ninja making him flinch slightly,

Kakashi watched the three in amusement while Sakura started yelling at Naruto once more about the two tailed neko.

Hmmm. the neko is a fire neko demon, strange...And that woman,Kagome, she let out absolutley no chakura, and I could not sense her aura.She's hiding something...Kakashi thought.

Kagome sneazed softly and glanced around making Bankotsu chuckle," Don't tell me you're getting sick now, Imouto?"

Glaring at him, Kagome huffed playfully, "I am not! You love to torment me, aniki! I 'm gunna tell Fluffy-sama that you're being mean! Along with Kuiko, Sui, Mui, Ren,Gin, and Jak- aniki that too! "

She stuck out her tounge at the now pouting Bankotsu as the two left the cafe and entered the crisp evening air.

"You always have to use them against me don't you? " he whined, much unlike the mercinary he is causing a laugh from Kagome.

"Yep! "Kagome chirped happily with a spin, careful of the people around her.

"KAGOME!?!" A voice rang from behind her and Bankotsu.

The two turned around to find...

Kira:(chakles evilly) Another Cliffy, Mwahahahahahaha!

Kagome: Kira says - Please review.

Kira:(still chakling evilly but now flames have appeared behind her)

Sango: ( sweatdrop) Uhhhhh, ignore her dhe has just had a little to much sugar.

Ban: Don't you mean she ate ALL the sugar?

Kag: Well, she did eat a four pound bag...

Sango: (sweatdrop) Anyway, review!


	6. Chapter 6

Kira: hehe, sorry for the wait! I had a few small 'problems'. But it 's good now! Now, On with the story!

They turned around to find Naruto running toward the two with Kilala in hand and being chased after by a furious Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi calmly walking after the two.

Kagome sweatdropped as Bankotsu rose a brow at her and snickered lightly as Naruto ran past her.

Only to run back and hand over Kilala before running away once more from the angry girl and Sasuke and Kakashi to stop infront over her.

Kagome looked back to the two ninja infront of her and questioned humorusly," I 'm not sure I want to know, but what happened? "

Bankotsu snickered," There's something knew, usually you want to know everthing with curiosity like yours."

"Oh shutup, Ban! Or do I have to take Banyruu and beat you with it? " Kagome threatened the snickering mercenairy playfully while Kilala moved up onto her shoulder.

He shutup while moving so the giant Halabard was out of her 'reach' making Kagome grin before turning back to the now curious ninja.

"Nevermind, Anyway. Kakashi, Sasuke. This is my ' older brother', Bankotsu. Ban, this is Kakashi and Sasuke. The boy that handed me Kilala was Naruot, and pink haired girl that was chasing him was Sakura." She introduced them.

"Hello! ", "Hn." ,and "Yo! " came from the three men making Kagome shake her head before turning back to Ban and chirping," We need to go tell Tusunde-san that you are here. Now that she has probably cooled down from her angry astate. Also, I have to ask her a question. Now, move it! "

Bankotsu shook his head before heading in the direction of Hokage tower.

Kagome grinned as she turned once more to the ninja and said cherrfully, " W e'll see you guys later! And can you please tell Naru-kun that I need to talk to him later? "

Kakashi nodded as Sasuke dissapeared while answering, " That would be fine Kagome-san. See you later."

He too dissapeared as Kagome headed off after Ban, who had waited for her at the corner.

'That,Kakashi...His aura, he is strong enough to hide it from even my senses. And to even hide one's aura is a very hard task and the only humans who can are mikos and Houshis but even then very few can..'

'My curiosit is killing me, I have to find out. If he is an elf, demon, or human, and if human how can he hide it...'

"Kuno! I need you to keep an eye on something for me! " A dark husky voice called as a dark shadowed man entered the room.

"Yes, _milord_? " The man questioned distastfully as his emerald green eyes glowed in the shadows that surrounded his being.

Red eyes flashed at the man as the voice from before snarled,"Don't talk to me like that! Or I'll kill you! "

The emerald eyes glowed in hate as the shadowed form nealed down.

The other man continued," Now, I want you to watch a woman that goes by the name of Kagome, Kagome Tashio . You are not to reveal yourself! And to make sure that she remains unharmed! Only watch her and report back to me."

"Yes _milord_. " the emerald eyed man answered once more before a gust of wind entered the shadowed room and swirled around his shodowed form.

Once the wind had dissapeared, the shadowed, emerald eyed man, leaving only a lusty ,red eyed man...

Kira: Once again, I am _really _ sorry for the long wait. I was really busy and I had a couple problems here and there. But anyway, I still need more pairings for the other people in/soon to come in the story.

Here is a list of characters that are/in going to be in the story that need a pairing.(with the ectceptions of most from Inu and a couple others) If I forgot anyone or you are not sure on please ask/ tell in a review!

Neji

TenTen

Sasuke

Ino

Choji

Shikamaru

Kiba

maybe Garra , Kankuro, and Temari

Bankotsu

Suikotsu

Renkosu

Muikotsu

Kuikotsu

Jankotsu

Genkotsu

Kagura

Kanna ( well she looks/acts around Naruto and Gang's age)

and my charcters -

Kumo ( demon, looks around 29 - 30)

Luna (demoness looks around 26-27, will appear later)


	7. Chapter 7

Kira: PLEASE! I NEED pairings for the people in chap 6! I am sorry for the wait but I can't find myself to think of anything without a couple more side pairings besides Naruto/Hinata and Sakura/Lee! PLEASE PEOPLES! THANKS!

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()Kagome crept out of Hokage Tower, snickering the whole time as the sunrose to the east and many nin just started to wake.

Kagome and Ban had told Tusunde of Bankotsu's stay and had left to an 'appartment ' complex that Sessohmaru had so gracously bought for when one of them were staying in Kohana. Bankotsu was currently still asleep as Kagome was out 'playing'.

Kagome bit back a gasp as someones hand suddenly touched her shoulder and out of instinct, quickly used their momentum and flipped the person over her shoulder and onto the ground infront of her with a silver, methril sai at their neck before one could even start to blink.

She gasped and had her sai dissapear back to her braclet as she noticed that it was Kakashi and stepped back while holding out a hand to help him up,muttering continuously," I am SOOO sorry! I was only reacting on instinct and I didn't mean to throw you on the ground!I 'm sorry! "

Kakashi chuckled as he let the rambling woman help him up,her stopping as he said,"It 's fine, I shouldn't have snuk up on you anyways. I was only wondering what you were doing out here so early."

Kagome blushed lightly as she noticed dhe had been rambling before grinning at his last sentence and chirped cherrfully, " Hehe, well..I almost always get up around sunrise, a habbit that grew on me, and as for why I'm out here...well let 's just say that I'm going to have to ne careful when I 'm around ..well a couple people, lest I want to get in trouble."

He glanced at her as he questioned," Get in trouble with who? "

Kagome grinned mischeviously," Listen for a yell later, around 7-ish I 'd say ,and you'll know."

He turned to her as his visable eyebrow rose, Kagome simply giggled with a grin at his silent question and shook her head," Nuh-uh! Not Tellin'! "

The silver haired nin frowned at her reply, Kagome simply grinning happily as they continued walking.

" Hey, Gome! " Called Bankotsu as he appeared running up to the two.

" Morning Sunshine! " Kagome chirped as the mercinary stopped infront of the two and was sweating slightly.

" I told you to wake me up! "Ban pouted at the grining woman who simply chirped in reply,"You never said when I was suppose to wake you up, Ban-aniki-chan! "

Kakashi chuckled lightly at the two making them turn to him and Kagome to ask, " Hey, Kakashi-kun? When do you think Naru-kun usually wakes up? "

Kakashi rose his vissible eye in question as he answered, looking at her in question and not noticing that Bankotsu was stairing at something behind him and trying not to laugh,"Around 6 - 7 am, why? "

Kagome simply answered as she pointed to something behind him,"I was just wondering as to that..."

Kakashi blinked then turned around to see Naruto, standing in the middle of the street dressed in only his boxers with his hair a mess and he was stumbling teirdly their way mumbling something about ramen...

Naruto stumpled again, almost as if he were drunk, before suddenly coming to a stop about 3 feet in front of them.

"Hey, Naru-kun? " Kagome called as they staired at the teen in front of them.

"No! It 's MY ramen, Sasuke-teme! Get your own! " Naruto yelled out making Bankotsu burst out laughing as Kagome giggled and Kakashi smirked behind his mask.

Kagome walked over to the apparently sleep-walking teen, and gave him a slight nudge while giggling making Naruto fall down onto the ground and sit up abruptly, moaning lightly at hitting the ground.

Kakashi and Kagome looked at the teen in amusement as he blinked up at them as Bankotsu laughing even harder at Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kagome-chan? What are you doing in my bedroom? And why is that guy laughing?" Naruto questioned obviously confused.

Kagome giggled as Kakashi chuckled lightly and said," I think you should look around, Naruto."

Naruto looked at him weirdly before doing as told, his eyes widening as he also looked down at his attire.

"Ack! Gotta go, see ya later!" Naruto shouted as he dissapeared in an orange blur making the histarical Bankotsu laugh even harder.

Kira: There ya go! Thanks for reviewing! Also, please give me more pairings for the people in ch. 6! Oh and can you PLEASE read my LOTR X Over and tell me what you think of it. You don't have to continue reading it, I just want to know if it 's ANY good, or if I should just stop now?

Jaken: Do as Milady says! Or Sessohmaru-sama will be mad at you for making her sad!

Kira: Jaken? When'd you get here? Did Fluffy send you here to make sure I don't play anymore pranks on the peoples again?

Jaken: Ye-No! Milady, he simply wishes to know if you are going to be training with him or one of you're other brothers later.

Kira: (irritated) He sent you to watch me. ( chipperly) Now, for lying to me, we get to go have some _fun! _Before I go chew out Fluffy!

Jaken: (eyes become HUGE & stutters) Th-theres n-no need for that!

Kira: Well, toddalo! I got to go tort-I mean _play!_ With Jaken! ( skips after a fleeing Jaken )


	8. Chapter 8

Kira: Here ya go! Another chappy! My internet was being a but so it took me a while. (shrugs before walking away muttering something along the lines of 'stupid computers' , 'stupid internet saying, site not found' , and 'Why does the internet not work when I'm thinking about going and putting up the next chappy? Stupid pooddle-twackered bogger-eaters! ')

"Ack! Gotta go, see ya later! " Naruto shouted as he dissapeared in an orange blur making the histarical Bankotsu laugh even harder.

"Oh shutup,Ban." Kagome said as she quicked him lightly with her foot, before grinning," It 's not his fault that he sleep-walks around the village in only his boxers."

Kakashi shook his head at the two snikering 'siblings', still grining slightly himself, not that any could tell anyway unless you study his face closely.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-) Kagome sat on a tree branch over the training area with Kakashi, who was currently watching his 'students' get angry at his tardiness while also reading his orange book.

"3...2...1- BLASTOFF! " Kagome whispered with a mischevious grin before a loud yell peirced the air," KAGOME!!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY OFFICE? "

Kakashi looked at her with a raised brow after wincing at the noise as the young nin in the grounds did the same.

Kagome's grin simply widened at the questioning look from Kakashi and mouthed a 'watch' while nodding toward the training clearing in which Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura currently were.

A few seconds later, in a puff of smoke Tusunde and Bankotsu both appeared infront of the three teens, Tusunde holding Bankotsu by the ear as if punishing a child, said being repeating," Ow! Ow! Let go, I don't know where she is! Ow! Le'go! "

Kagome's body shook with laughter, her blue eyes shining in amusement at her older brother's plight.

"Where is she? " Tusunde demanded angrily as she ignored the taller man trying to get his ear from her grasp in favor of glaring at the three in front of her.

"Where's who Tusunde-baba? " Naruto questioned as he staired at Bankotsu ,who was trying to pull Tusunde's hand from his ear with out hurting himself.

"Kagome! " She growled threw clenched teeth as Sakura asked,"What did she do Tusunde-sama? "

"What did she do? SHE DEFORMED MY OFFICE THAT 'S WHAT SHE DID!! " The angry hokage yelled making Kagome place a hand over her mouth as her body shook even harder in trying to keep in her laughter as Kakashi watched in amusement, looking to Kagome once in a while.

Naruto, having clamped his hands over his ears in an atempt to stop their ringing ,hesitantly removed them as he whispered to Sakura,"I wonder what Gome did, she's even mader then that time I glued all of her papers to the walls and painted everything else orange."

Sakura nodded slightly in agreement to have Tusunde yell,"SO YOU KNOW WHERE KAGOME IS?!?! "

Sakura blinked before stuttering," Uhhh, yeah, sure. I belive I saw her...uhhhhh...at the gate! Yeah, and she said something about looking for her cat..Kilala! "

Tusunde grinned evilly before dissapearing in a cloud of smoke along with the poor Bankotsu, who having had his ear captured once more before she left.

Kagome, no longer having to hold in her laughter, burst out laughing so hard that she fell from her branch to have Kakashi catch her and land softly on the ground; Kagome still laughing her ass off.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto staired at the histericle woman in their teachers arms in surprise.

Kagome calmed down before blushing faintly and getting out of Kakashi 's arms; slightly missing their warmth while the three students staired though Sasuke had now rose a brow."She didn't even try asking the Inuzuko's to help her find me! Lord knows Bankotsu doesn't have a demon's nose."Kagome snickered , still highly amused , before thinking aloud, "Course she could of searched for Kilala too, or you could of used your nose Naru-chan but I believe you don't know how to use your demon senses yet."

Kakashi and the three staired at Kagome in shock that she knew about Naruto had demon in him.

Kagome blinked at their stairs and asked innocently," What? What 'd I say? Nar-kun having demon senses? The Inuzuko's could find me? Ban ? Squirrls trying to take over the world? "

The four nin blinked at the last one before shaking their heads to ignore the question, Kagome watching this in amusement seeing as they were all doing the same thing at the same time ,unknowingly, before Sakura questioned,"How did you know that Naruto-kun had a demon in him? "

Kagome cocked her head to the side while asking," Oh? Was it suppose to be a secret? Hmmmm, well you know what? I 'm not tellin' ya cause...sore ha watashi no chiisai himitsu sesu! "

Sasuke simply shrugged and left as Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi glared at her playfully making Kagome grin.

"Todays, mission...Capture and torture Kagome."Kakashi said making Kagome's eyes widen as the three nins grinned ;then, she ran off toward the city center, giggling the whole way.

//(-)//(-)//Kagome quickly dodged the flying Naruto who promptly crashed into a pile of trash , probably waiting for the afternoon pickup, as she glanced around , trying to find Kakashi since she could still scence Sakura to her right but had yet to scence Kakashi and had only caught a glimps of him about a half an hour ago.

"Eek! " Kagome yelped as she saw Tusunde heading her way up ahead and quickly took a sharp turn down the alley to her left only to find herself being captured in the arms of one Kakashi Hatake.

"Mou? " Kagome blinked as she was pulled into Kakashi 's arms as Tusunde quickly ran by the alley, most likely having not seen Kagome turn.

"I caught you." Kakashi whispered into Kagome's ear making said being blush.

"So you think..." Kagome grinned before her body was ingulfed in shadows and reappeared across from the now startled Kakashi.

Giving a large grin and a wink, Kagome quickly slipped out of the alley before Kakashi came out of his 'daze'.

Kagome looked around from her place in the shadows of the trees in the park, watching as Sakura walked past not even noticing her.

Suddenly, three bodys pounced on her from behind, pinning her down as she let out a yelp.

"Hey! No Fair! You got Ban too help! " Kagome whinned as she looked up at the three pinning her down.

Naruto and Kakashi just grinned down at her as Bankotsu shrugged as he kept her legs pinned.

"All's fair, Gome! Plus, noone said there was any rules! " Naruto said as he began to tickle her.

"Ack! " Kagome giggled as her midsection was attacked , Kakashi and Bankotsu holding her down.

"Stop!:Haha: Please: snort:I 'll : giggles: Tell you!:hahahaha." Kagome got out between her giggles.

Naruto stoped his tickling as him and Kakashi waited for her to answer, still holding her down.

"I am a miko, I can sense the fox's aura inside of Naruto. Plus, I cantell by his scent since I am a Kitsune Miko."Kagome shrugged as Kakashi let go in his amazment as he asked, "You are a demon miko? There has never been known for a demon miko to be in existince since the two would cancel eachother out. With the exception of..."

()()()()()()()() Kumo watched as the nin ranthrough the village, chasing after the woman his _master_ sent him to watch.

"Hopefully, you will be able to kill him and stop him before he gains to mutch power.." Kumo whispered.

A tall woman appeared next to him in a swirl of wind and said softly," Hopefully..but the _master_ has grown stronger since the last time she faced him, we can only hope that this time she succeeds in fully whiping him from this planet."

Kira: Well, there ya go! Another looney chapter! I hope I can get another chapter up so! But I still need at least two more side pairings and I refuse to update anymore without at least two reviews perchappy! (REALLY Chipper) Oh and sore ha watashi no chiisai himitsu sesu means - That is my little secret!

Sango: Don't mind her she just is a little...

Kira : F is for friends who do stuff together! U is for U & ME! N is for anywhere and any time at all.( continues singing spongebob chipperly)

Sango: (sweat drop) Yeahhhhhh...

Ban: She had coffee, so its best if you just iggnor her at times like this...

Kira: ( Whacks Bankotsu in the head with a giant mellet while singing loudly) N IS FOR NO SERVIV_ERS_!!

Sango: (stairs at unconcous Bankotsu before looking to the once again chipper and still singing Kira with a HUGE sweatdrop.) Yeahhhh...


	9. Chapter 9

Kira:SORRY! I had writers block and I was having a 'squable' with my little little sister! Anyway, heres another chappy!

Inu:(mutters) Like anyone reads this crap! I 'm not even in it!

Kagome: SIT! Kira said that you would appear in the story...eventually.

Kira: Sank-ous Gome!

Kagome: Anytime! Now, onto the story!

( picture fades to the story as Inuyasha is complaining, something about eventually not being soon enough...anyway..)

Kakashi trailed off as he stired at Kagome in shock as Naruto staired at him in confusion, waiting for him to finish the sentence as Kagome pouted while looking toward Bankotsu.

"Bannnnn! This is all your fault! " Kagome whinned childishly, Kakashi still stairing at her, while Bankotsu blinked before demanding," How is this my fault?"

"EASY!Youhelpedthemincatchingmeandgettingmetotalk.Andnow,they'regoingtotreatmeliketheQueenofSheebabecauseofKakashifiguringoutthatFluffyismyanikiandthenhe'llprobablyfigureoutabouttheyouknowwhatandthenmasschaos!Becauseofallthis!Somah! " Kagome said quickly making Kakashi blink out of his daze at his name, Naruto to stair at you in ammazment that she said all of ?..that in one breath - though he didn't have a clew as to what you said in having only caught words here and there , while Banotsu,having long gotten use to Kagome's ramblings tried to desiphere what she said.

(trasnlation - "EASY! You helped them in catching me and getting me to talk. And now, they're going to treat me like the Queen of Sheeba because of Kakashi figuring out that Fluffy is my aniki and then he'll probably figure out that about the you know what and then mass chaos! Because of all this! So mah! ")

"SHIT! Wait, why didn't you do that swirly-light thingy to get away? " Bankotsu asked as Naruto and Kakashi watched the two.

"Fluffy got mad at me cause last time I kinda apperared in the middle of the room of demons on accident and got a whole threw my stomach the size of a fist and broke a arm. So...he had Kiki take away that power so that I will get it back next month."Kagome muttered sheepishly while baking away slowly.

Kakashi and Naruto stired at her in shock in beingable to live threw a whole in the stomach that big as Ban took in the information and Kagome bolted.

"KAGOME?!? What do you mean you had a whole threw your stomach the size of a fist? Hey! Get back here, you insane woman! " Bankotsu yelled as he ran after Kagome, who cslled back, " NEVER! MWahahahahahaha! You can't catch me, for I am the Gingerbrad-...Woman! Mwahahahahahhahahhaha! "

Kakashi and Naruto sweatdropped as they staired after the two before Naruto left, planning on asking what she ment later while Kakashi brouth out his...book...(Hentai!)

()()()()()()()Kagome once more ran threw the village that day, the people - ninja and villagers all staired as not long after, she was followrd by a tall black haired man who was yelling something along the lines of..."Whet the hell were you thinking? ", "Get back you Kagome! Or I will mutalate your skinny ass! ", aannd- "If you don't come here I 'll go tell the others and get them to help me kick your ass!! "

Kagome simply snickered before creating a couple clones, each going in a different direction making Bankotsu curse.

A young mother who had been shopping with her kid, heard this along with her little boy who like all little kids aked, " Mommy, what 's damnit mean? "

The woman quickly took a ball which had _conviently_ (hint,hint)been lying on the side walk and promptly threw it at Bankotsu, hitting him in the head, while shouting," Don't curse infront of children! " (-' _Poor_ Bankotsu, hehehe.)

Bankotsu glarred at the woman as her son laughed before sighing as he heard on of Kagome's clones call down to him from the top of the building near by," Yah, Ban! Don't cuss in front of children! Hasn't Sessy-aniki-kun taught you anything from that time of you hanging around my neices & nephews?!? "

"Shut up Kagome! " He shouted at the snickering clone as he glared at her.

"Awwwww! Ban-kun's mad at me! And I didn't do _anything_! " She sniffled as if about to cry making Bankotsu wince at the thought of what the others would do to him if they found that he did.

Kumo shook his head at the sight of the woman and her 'aniki ' arguing over him taking her out to dinner tonight instead of her making it.

Kumo flinched as he felt someone enter his head.

_- Kumo, the master wishes for you to come and report the happenings so far.-_

_I 'll be there __**soon enough**_

_-Hey! No need to get all snappy with me, geesh! -_ With that said, the being promptly left his mind.

Kumo ran a hand through his dark navy hair with a sigh before dissapearing from Kohana and into his _master's_ 'layer'.

He walked ,slowly, toward the room in which he knew held his _master_ , the reatched fool who controled them all.

The tall woman appeared next to him, her short gold hair moving slightly as she walked with him, warned," He has not been in a good mood today..."

"Is he ever in a good mood, with the exception of when he is torturing innocent bystanders or having a 'fling' with a girl that looks or acts similar to Kagome? " He commented making the woman raise a brow ,saying , "Well, you do have a point. But, he is grouchier than usual and none of have been able to comprehend why , yet, you can never tell with our _dear_ master."

"Joy." came his reply before he opened the door to the room in which held said being, the woman closing the door behind him as he entered.

"You called for me." Kumo stated to get a vicious snarel from the being seated in the lavished silk chair across the room.

"Don't act as if you are above me _filth_! You are but my servent don't presume you can speak to me in such a way! " the demon growled, his eyes flashing a red deeper than blood.

Kumo flinched as pain racked his body, coming upon him so hard that the he fell to his knees - gasping from the pain.

After a few minutes, the pain stoped and his _master_ commanded," Tell me, what is going on with Kagome."

Kumo flinched at his vicious tone before answering," She is staying with her claimed older brother, Bankotsu, in an apartment complex. She has made friends with the Kyuubi container,Naruto, and his team.She also..."

"What?!? "the red eyed growled in anger at his 'servant 's' pause.

"She seems to have..gotten closer to the one known as Kakashi."Kumo muttered, getting ready for the anger that was to come.

"SHE WHAT?!?! " was the angered roar that echoed through out the compound making all nearby wince in pitty for the one who their master would bring his anger upon.

Kira: Again, I am SO SORRY for the wait! I didn't mean to get a wrighter's block and everything! (crying)DON 'T KILL ME!

Sango: (stares)Uhhh, ignore her for now, she just...well, Suikotsu took away her candy stash and as you see...(Kira is now searching the room up and down for candy, finding none she starts crying once more)

Inu: She has become crazy.

Kira:(stops crying & glares at Inuyasha before calling out sweetly while standing) Oh Innnnnuuuu! Why don't we go play a _wonderful_ game of _whack the baka._

Inu:(gives her one look before running as a **giant** mallet appears in her hands)

Sango:( watches with a sweatdrop as Kira chases after him while yelling something about only wanting to play and that he didn't have to run away((hey that ryhmed!)) )Yeahhhhh...Well, please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Kira: GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was at my Grandma's for vacation since I rarely see them and I wasn't able to update! SORRY! I hope that none of you are mad at me and I have been very busy so I haven't been able to wright anything! I'm _SO _SORRY! I will try to update both my stories soon; they most likely will be short but I want to update sometime before/on Monday. Again, I am _**SO **__Sorry!_


	11. Chapter 11

Kira: Gomen for the wait, but as I said I 'm only adding unother chapter when I _atleast_ get 2 reviews! BWAHAHAHAHahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!! BEWARE! For the Evil Nightmare TELITUBIES of DOOM will attack at NOON! Run for your lives! ( Kira runs off in a random direction, screaming about how they were going to poison our brains, molest children, and other random crazzy things...)

Kagome: Ookaaayyyyy? Who gave her sugar today?

Shippo: Don't look at me I didn't do it...

Jakotsu: I saw her at Starbucks earlier and later on I saw her at a Candy and fudge shop...

Kagome: (blinks) Jakotsu? Your her brother, why didn't you stop her when you know she gets REALLY hyper when she has alot of sugar/caffine?

Jakotsu: You actually expect me to stop her from getting caffine or sugar?!?The last time one of us did that, well...Lets just say he had to wear an illousion for 2 weeks...

Gome & Shippo: (sweatdrop)Don't wanna know.

Kagome sat in the Hokage's office cherrily while waiting for her and a couple others to arrive.

Kagome blinked as they Kakashi and them all suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke before the door was thrown open by Bankotsu causing Sakura to be slamded into the wall by the force.

"Bwahahahahaha!Face the power of the FORCE! Be careful for sometime the Force may cause you to slam into random objects behind you! Bwahahaha! " Kagome cherred making everyone besides Sakura to sweatdrop.

Before Naruto gave the cat to it's owner, the lady squeasing the poor thing to death as she left.

The Hokage shook his head before saying," Now then, Kakashi's 7th unit's next mission is babysitting Yoiyu-sama's boy. Grocery shopping in the next town. Helping dig up potatoes."

He was interupted by Naruto by Naruto yelling, "NO! No thanks to all of those! I want to do a more exciting mission! Choose something else!"

One could tell that the group was annoyed though agreed with Naruto.

"Idiot! You're a novise ninja!" Iruka exclaimed, " Everyone needs to start with the easy missions to gain experiance!"

"But, but...!We've only been doing dumb missions lately!" Naruto yelled back to have Kakashi hit him on the head making him fall as he said, " Cut it out."

"Naruto. I guess I need to explain what misssions are..." The Hokage admonished before going into a long explanation, Kagome silently mocking him word for word as she made faces at Bankotsu, who tried to hold in his laughter through his hand.

"Listen! "The Hokage commanded when he noticed Naruto talking about Ramen.

"I am sorry. " Kakashi said as Naruto turned around saying,"You always lecture me like that,pops. But I'm not the kid who used to pull pranks anymore! "

" Oh come on already, Saru! For goodness sake! Just send them on a darn C class mission! I'll go with them or Bankotsu can if we must just give them the darn mission! Unless you want me to post up those pictures of Fluffy's Christmas party I had him invite you to! " Kagome said making the Hokage's face turn a bright red as everyone was aparently wonder what happened at the party.

"Hey, Gome what happened?" Naruto asked making a huge grin apear on Kagome's face.

"Alright! I will let you take a C ranked mission.It's to escourt a certain person."He gave leaving them to wonder.

"Really? Who? Who? The Fuedal lord? Or a Princess?" Naruto asked while Kagome leaned back in her chair and Bankotsu chuckled lightly.

"Don't get so hasty." Sarutobi answered," I'll introduce him now, can you please come in now?"

"What they're all kids." The man questioned, " Hey, is the smallest one there with the idiotic face really a ninja?"

Naruto laughed and was about to ask who was that when Kagome snapped her fingers and a huge mirror apeared infront of the threebefore dissapearing as Naruto got mad.

Bankotsu shook his head as Kakashi stopped Naruto while saying," Don't kill the man you're suppose to escourt , idiot."

"I am the bridge building expert, Tusuna." The man introduced after taking a large swig of alcohol, "Once i return tyo my country I will have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge."

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she stared at Tusuna; There is something he's not telling...

Kagome stood up; turning to the Hokage," I'm going with, I'm bored and I need something to do...well besides my fav. hoby of driving everyone insane." she informed him before whistling a low tune that quickly switched to high as she turned to face Tasuna and team 7.

"I hope ya don't mind me tagging along. See ya peoples outside the gates! Come on Bankotsu, we need to pay the Hyuuga clan a real quick visit!" Kagome chirped before grabbing Bankotsu and disapearing in a flash of blue light.

Kagome stood at the forest edge with Kilala waiting for the others as the walked through the gate.

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto cheeredwhile walking through the gate.

"What are you so excited about? " Sakura asked.

Naruto said as he looked about," Because, I've never gone outside the village before!"

"Hey will a kid like this really be capable of this mission?" Tusuna questioned as he looked toward Kakashi.

"I,a, Jounin will be joining you. There is no need to worry." Kakashi answered with a laugh.

Kagome looked to Tusuna and added," I'm Kagome Tashio, I am the one of the head anbu to Lord Sessohmaru of the West. I'm sure you'll be fine."

Naruto growled at Tusuna, " Hey, Geezzer, don't underestimate ninjas! I'm a great ninja! I'm the elite ninja who will recieve the title of Hokage one day. The name is Naruto Uzumaki.Remember it!"

"Hokage is a village number 1 right? I don't think a guy like you can become 1." Tusuna replied while taking another drink.

"Shut up! I'm willing to go through any hardship to become Hokage! If I become Hokage you'll have to take notice of me!"

"I won't , kid, even if you become a Hokage."Tusuna said making Kagome sigh.

Kakashi grabbed onto the back of Naruto's shirt as he tried to get at Tusuna saying, " I'm going to kill you!"

"Stop it stupid."Kakashi commanded.

"No! No! Let me at least hit him once!" Naruto whined as Tusuna started walking away.

Kagome looked toward the trees as she sensed two auras watching them but didn't see anyone.

"Hey, Tusuna-san?" Sakura called making Kagome pause in her search for Kilala that had dissapeared into a bush to look at the others.

"What is it?" He questioned in return.

"You're from the Country of the Wace ,right?"

"What about it? "

"Kakashi-sensei, are there ninja in that country?"

"No. there are no ninja in the Country of the Wave.But while the culture and customs of other countries may be different, hidden villages and ninja do exsist." Kakashi told her, "To the many countries that exsist on this land, the exsistance of ninja villages is the equivalent of the country's military powers.In other words, that is how they are able to maintain the relationship with neigboring countries.But the villages aren't under control of that country. They are supposedly equal in position.On a small island like the Country of the Wave, where it is difficult to be influenced by other countries. There is no need for a ninja village.Among the countries that have a ninja village. since the five countries of fire, water, lightning, wind, and earth occupy a large mass of land and their powers are immense, they are known as the Five Great Ninja Powers. Country of Fire's HiddenVillage of Kohana. Country of Water's Hidden Village of Mist. Country of Lifgtning's Hidden village of Cloud. Country of Wind's Hidden Village of Sand. Country of Earth's Hidden Village of Rock. Only the leader of each hidden village is alloud to carry the name of 'Kage'.Hokage, Mizukage, Reikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage, otherwise known as the 'Five Kages', are the ninjas that reign over the tens of thousands of ninjas that exsist in the countries throughout the world."

"Wow, so Hokage-sama must be a great man!" Sakura said happily.

"Oy, you all just douted Hokage-sama, didn't you?" Kakashi asked casing for Kagome to laugh as Sakura and Naruto to shake their heads fast while saying, "No,no,no!"

"Don't worry, we won't have any ninja battles in a C ranked mission." Kakashi assured Sakura.

"So there's no worry about meeting a foreign ninja?"

()()()"Of course." Kakashi answered as Kilala jumped onto my shoulder and mewed twice as I saw Tasuna look at the forest strangley. There's definatly something he's not telling us.

Once Kakashi fell behind Sakura and Tusuna slightly, I walked over to stand ext to him.

I pet Kilala as I whispered _very_ quietly," There are two aura's following us. From their aura's I can tell they wish us harm. We must be carful."

"Why, Kagome! I didn't know you cared for me so much!" Kakashi whispered back.

"Oh yes, Cause I just _wuv you! _"I whispered back sarcasticly.

"I bet you do." he whispered huskily in my ear causing a shiver to run down my back making me blush as he gave a smirk.

I pouted, " You know what, I think I'm gunna go talk to Sakura-chan, instead of you!"

I walked ahead with Kilala trying to ignore Kakashi smirking behind me.

()() Kumo flinched as he landed on his twisted ankle; his _master_ had broken his left arm, gave him many bruses, a black eye, and had caused his twisted ankle by kicking him in the leg as he tried to get up.

A golden haired woman sighed as she grabbed his right arm and helped him steady himself, "Kumo you really need to stop making him mader."

"It's easier said than done, Luna. You know that." Kumo replied as he staired off into the forest," Especially when he hold you prisoner."

Kira: BWAHAHAHahhahahhahahahahhaha! You won't take me alive! ( Kira then prosceded to run around the room being chased by Bankotsu, Inuyasha, Sango, Jakotsu, and Jaken)

Kagome: Why are they chasing her now?

Shippo: She has to go to the doctor's to get a blood-checky-thing.

Kira: NO! NEVER!I HATE NEEDLES! NEVER!!!!!!!! Kira shouted as she just evaded being caught by Jakotsu)

Yusuke walks in and stairs at the 6 running around while hearing Kira yell about needles

Yusuke: Oh, needles. HEY KIRA, if you go to the Doctor's and get whatever done with I'll buy you 5 Moca Mu Late's!

Kira suddenly appeared infront of Yusuke -

Kira: You promise Suke - aniki?

Yusuke nodded hesitantlly as the others stared.

YAY! Kira shouted before they both dissapared in blue and silver orbs making everyone sweatdrop.

Kagome: Well please review, and tell what you want for pairings! Ja!


	12. Chapter 12

Kira: Ano…I know it's been a while; however, I was waiting for the second review and then there was a storm/tornado thingy…yah. Anyways, it knocked out the electricity and such for a long while. I hope none of you are mad!

Kagome: (staring at Kira in astonishment) Okay, who are you and what did you do with our insane authoress?

Kira: (blinks) what? What are you talking 'bout Gome-chan?

Kagome: You are to calm, quiet, whatever!

Kira: (blinks then looks to Bankotsu and the others who had just walked in) Ban-kun! Gome's on crack!

(The others cracked up as Kagome twitched before sighing)

Kagome: Anyways, Kira does not own Naruto nor Inuyasha, otherwise I highly doubt she would be writing this fan fiction.

()()()Kagome glanced at the trees from the corner of her eyes as the group crossed the bridge; her senses going wild as it searched for the two auras following them from her position at the back of the group.

Scanning ahead, Kagome's eyes narrowed as she spotted the puddle on the upcoming path. Okay, if that's not a sign of enemy nin, considering I don't sense any youki, I don't know what is…

Kakashi looked down at the puddle as they passed before looking forward once more.

Kagome didn't even give it a glance as she continued with the others, yet still sensing the approaching battle.

Two Nin suddenly emerged from the puddle after their passing, quickly running at Kakashi and wrapped his body with their chain weapon as the others turned in bewilderment," What?!"

"What?" The others cried out as they starred at the chained Kakashi before his body was suddenly ripped apart by the chain of the two Nin," First one."

Sakura and Naruto looked stunned, Sasuke and Tazuna held a stoic like emotion while Kagome pursed her lips in distaste, Kilala's fur bristling.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled before the two Nin appeared behind him saying," Second one."

The two Nin moved to wrap Naruto in their chains much like they did Kakashi only to have Sasuke pull out a throwing star and Kunai.

Moving quickly, Sasuke threw the two weapons; pinning the chain to the tree behind the two Nin, which to their astonishment, refused to budge as he landed on the arms connected to the chains with a smirk as he pushed them away causing the chain to break.

The two Nin quickly separated, one running for Naruto and the other for Tazuna.

Kagome leaped into action, sensing Kakashi going for the Nin after Tazuna from his place in the trees, quickly using her miko powers and with a flash of lavender, pinned the Nin to the ground in glowing lavender vines.

Glancing to the others, Kagome looked at Kakashi as Sakura cried out his name," Yo!"

Kagome laughed softly at Sasuke's irritated look as Sakura and Naruto looked surprised once more.

Kakashi walked over and grabbed the other Nin by the neck like the other one before Kagome relinquished her magic once she was sure he had a sure hold.

Carrying the Nin to the middle of the group, Kakashi looked to Sasuke as Tazuna sighed in relief," Sasuke, good job. Sakura, you too."

Kagome glanced at the standing Naruto in slight worry as Kilala lay silently in her arms before following the others.

"Hey. Are you hurt…Mr. Scaredy Cat?" Sasuke questioned Naruto with a subtle smirk.

Naruto trembled slightly with rage, crying out," Sasuke!"

He was interrupted by Kakashi," Naruto. There's poison on these guy's nails. We need to take the poison out right away."

"What?" Naruto asked, startled; meanwhile, Kagome's nose twitched slightly before looking toward Naruto as her eyes widened slightly.

"We have to open the wound and leach out the poisoned blood." Kakashi informed him," Don't move too much or the poison will spread throughout your body."

"Kakashi, that isn't necessary." Kagome spoke her voice quieter than normal as she walked quickly over to Naruto," Let me see the wound."

Kagome raised her hand above the wound, a silvery lavender glow enveloping her hand, while her miko powers easily found the poison diluting his blood and purified it, careful not to purify him because of his youki, before healing the wound.

Turning to face the others after releasing Naruto's hand, she locked eyes with Kakashi, speaking silently.

"By the way, Tazuna." Tazuna said what in response, Kakashi continued," I need to talk to you."

()()() The group stood in a semi circle around the tree in which the two Nin were tied.

"These guys are Chuunin-class ninja from the Hidden Village of Mist." Kakashi informed," They are ninja known to keep fighting no matter the cost."

"How were you able to detect out action?" the Nin questioned.

Kagome pet Kilala's ears softly, replying," The water puddle, seeing as it hasn't rained in a bit and it's sunny, there should not be such even I a shady forest area."

Tazuna gave Kagome and Kakashi a look, questioning," Why did you let the kids fight when you knew that?"

Kakashi answered," If I was up to it, I would have killed these two in the blink of an eye. But…I needed to know who the target for these two was."

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asked as Kakashi turned to face him.

Sighing, Kagome responded, "Basically, the question is if you were their target or one of us. After all, we have heard nothing of you being targeted by ninja."

Kagome blinked when Kakashi took over," Your request was to protest you from armed groups like gangs or robbers. This is a mission that's above a B rank. Our job is to support and guard you until you complete the bridge. If ninja are our enemy, this mission would have been an expensive B rank."Tazuna looked downward as Kakashi continued," It looks like you have your reasons, but it only troubles us if you lie in your request details. This wasn't part of the mission."

"This mission is out of our league." Sakura spoke," Let's quit!"

Kagome raised a brow as she turned to look at the girl incredulously before blinking in surprise when Kakashi said," This is a burden. Let's go back to the village before Naruto gets hurt again."

Her eyes then widened as she saw Naruto stab the hand that she healed but a moment ago as he spoke aloud of being different, Sasuke being better, and of protecting Tazuna with the Kunai that was currently piercing his flesh.

Kagome sighed heavily in remembrance of a time she felt the same," Naruto, as much as I understand what you're going through and such. I honestly don't think you will die if you lose to much more blood without your hand being healed or at least bandaged."

He was silent for a few seconds as the information seeped in and Kakashi seemed to drift over and added," It's not good if you don't stop it right away. Seriously."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Naruto flipped out making the rest sweatdrop, "I can't die like this!"

Sighing once more, Kagome had Kilala jump onto her shoulder once more as she moved to heal Naruto's hand again as she muttered under her breath about how he was like Shippo when he was little – always getting into trouble , be it pain or theatrics – not that he still didn't just not as much.

"Naruto, give me your hand." Kagome took it, glancing at Kakashi, who stood next to her, upon seeing Naruto's hand starting to heal itself once more.

"Naruto, you have a self-abusing personality." Sakura told him," It's called Masochism."

As Kagome raised her hand above the wound once more and began healing the wound, Naruto questioned Kakashi," Hey, Kakashi-sensei?...Why do you have that serious look on your face?"

"It's nothing." Kakashi replied after seeing Kagome send him a glance, curious on his answer.

()()() Kira: Nenenenenenene! There's the new chappie! I hope you peoples all liked it and aren't to mad at me! OoOoOoOo, INU-CHAN!! (Chases after the fleeing hanyou one of Jakotsu's pink Kimonos and a bag on makeup appeared in her hands) COME ON! I ONLY WANT TO PLAY DRESSUP!

Kagome: (stares after the once more, hyper authoress and fleeing hanyou with a growing sweatdrop as Inuyasha was heard yelling wind scar followed by a large explosion. A few seconds later Kira can be heard yelling 'Aniki!! INUYASHA TRIED TO KILL ME!!' Kira's brothers were suddenly seen running toward Kira's voice as Inuyasha started cussing. Then…silence.)

Kagome: I'm not sure I want to know what happened to him…


End file.
